Mikan Is Different
by BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf
Summary: Mikan was always bullied before Hotaru came.It was also very bad, the same thing was about to happen in the academy but Hotaru,Ruka,Youichi,Yu,and Nastume were there.Now noones there and it gets really bad.A proposal from the Elementary principle is accepted and Mikan is leaving to start training. D-Gray Man,Bleach,Naruto,Black Butler,FullmetalAlchemist,SoulEater andGakuenAlicemix!
1. Chapter 1

**Ello! Enjoy!**

* * *

3rd Person POV

Mikan was currently walking towards the big sakura tree to relax, she was alone since Hotaru was busy on a busness trip about her new invention, Youichi and Ruka-pyon was sick and Natsume was on a week long mission right now. Mikan smiled as she stopped in front of the tree admiring the beauty of it, it was always her favorite and she can always tell it apart from the others even in winter. It was after school right now so she didn't have to worry about class. Then she thought about earlier

Earlier~

Mikan was called to the office for something. Mikan was nervous because she thought she was in trouble. She walked into the office, stiffly walking to the elementry principle that was there. "Yes?" Mikan asked in a nervous voice, He turned to her and smiled. "Mikan Sakura I have a proposal for you. We have noticed you now have the steal and give alice as well as the nullification alice. My proposal is will you like to go to train with the top trainers to control your abilities and learn how to protect everyone? Of course you'll still be learning your regular classes and extra." Mikan was stunned and confused but she still said "But I don't want to leave my friends." The principle just responded with "We'll give you a week to think about it and tell us your decision., You can go back to your class now." And then she left thinking of what he said and of course always denying it because she doesn't want to leave her friends and she had no doubts about that.

End~

She smiled of course she wasn't going to leave everyone, they were all practically family. Than she heard footsteps behind her and she turned around. There was everyone from the class except the few that were absent of course. She smiled at them "Hey guys! What's up?" Instead of them smiling back or greeting her Permy walked up to her and pushed her to the ground. Mikan asked "What's happening why did you do that?" Then they all laughed and then one girl said "Now that Ruka, Natsume, Hotaru, and Youichi aren't here you don't have anyone to protect you!" Then they all punched and kicked her while she cried and pleaded for them to stop. Only when they left her alone did she get up crying and wincing. She then asked herself over and over again why they did that and why her. Then she realised that this actually happened several moments in her life, even with her other school before Hotaru came she always bullied and hurt. And now it's happening here.

Then she got up and slowly, painfully walked to her room, took a shower to watch the blood off her and treated her wounds as much as she could. Then she thought about going to Narumi-sensei and tell him about all of this but she didn't want him to worry. She then slowly drifted into a nightmare filled dream. The next day was even worse then before and next even worse. By the fourth day Mikan stopped talking and showing emotions, she became numb inside and outside. She had too many scars by now but she still didn't hate, or dare to go against them since a side of her still wanted to believe they were her friends. She visited Youichi and Ruka everyday and smiled and talked not telling about any of the things that happened. She still kept that facade for Narumi, Hotaru, Natsume, Youichi, and Ruka so that they'll believe that she's still herself and okay when she knew she wasn't. By then she was an expert in taking care of wounds and lying.

On the fifth day she was approached by Misaki-sensei approached her, "Why are you always getting healing herbs from the garden? And what's happening lately? You've been acting strange." Mikan smiled a hollow smile that was definitely not like her original self, "I don't know what you are talking about Misaki-sensei. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to my room." Then Mikan bowed a formal professional bow and walked away. Misaki definitely knew that she was hiding something. Heb sighed and walked away thinking about Mikan's behavior.

When Mikan got to her room she let out a shaky sigh and starting cleaning her wounds. Today was the day she was going to accept the principle's offer and leave. She started packing all her things and let a tear slip out when she saw a class picture from the Fair they had. "Goodbye." Mikan whispered as she left her room with her luggage in hand. She headed straight for the elementary principle's office making sure with surprisingly amazing skills to avoid everyone in the hallways and outside. When she entered the room the elementary principle was talking to some people in black cloaks with red lining and red clouds with white lining on their clothes and other people. The elementary principle turned to her and smiled. "Ah I was just about to get you. Have you made your decision yet?" Mikan nodded then said "I accept your offer." He smirked and started to introduce the other people there. "These are the Akatsuki members this is Itachi, Diedara, and Konan(Naruto). These people are Espada members this is Grimmjow and Ulquiorra(Bleach). This is Medusa, Asura, Arachne and Giriko(Soul Eater). This is Alois, Angela and Claude(Kuroshitsuji). This is the Millenium Earl, Road Kamelot, and Tyki Mikk(D-Gray Man). This Father, Envy, Gluttony, Greed, and Lust. These people are going to train you and you have to follow them. You can actually disobey them as long as you are still loyal to them. Understood?" Mikan nodded. She wondered why there was so many people to train her but she just shrugged it off.

She looked at all her teachers and bowed "Please take care of me from now on please!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello again! Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously:

When Mikan got to her room she let out a shaky sigh and starting cleaning her wounds. Today was the day she was going to accept the principle's offer and leave. She started packing all her things and let a tear slip out when she saw a class picture from the Fair they had. "Goodbye." Mikan whispered as she left her room with her luggage in hand. She headed straight for the elementary principle's office making sure with surprisingly amazing skills to avoid everyone in the hallways and outside. When she entered the room the elementary principle was talking to some people in black cloaks with red lining and red clouds with white lining on their clothes and other people. The elementary principle turned to her and smiled. "Ah I was just about to get you. Have you made your decision yet?" Mikan nodded then said "I accept your offer." He smirked and started to introduce the other people there. "These are the Akatsuki members this is Itachi, Diedara, and Konan(Naruto). These people are Espada members this is Grimmjow and Ulquiorra(Bleach). This is Medusa, Asura, Arachne and Giriko(Soul Eater). This is Alois, Angela and Claude(Kuroshitsuji). This is the Millenium Earl, Road Kamelot, and Tyki Mikk(D-Gray Man). This Father, Envy, Gluttony, Greed, and Lust. These people are going to train you and you have to follow them. You can actually disobey them as long as you are still loyal to them. Understood?" Mikan nodded. She wondered why there was so many people to train her but she just shrugged it off.

She looked at all her teachers and bowed "Please take care of me from now on please!"

* * *

3rd POV

"Let us go first! She's soo cute! Please!" Road exclaimed as she engulfed the unsuspecting girl in a hug. "Fine why not." said the Elementary School principle smirking. "Yay!" Road yelled jumping up and down. "But, all of you will be living with her at the same time so gather your teams and you'll be moving into one of Alois' mansions." Road looked mad but then soon had a planning grin on her face. "Okay!" she said. Tyki smirked and so did the Millenium Earl. Road created a door and out came the other Noahs. Itachi did a jutsu and disappeared then reappeared with the the other Akatsuki members. Grimmjow called some people and then the other Espada members came. Claude said something and the other servants appeared. Father said something and the other humuculus appeared. Then everyone was lead out of the room and they started heading outside. Misaki sensei saw her and his eyes widened when he saw who she was with, he grabbed her by the shoulders and said "Mikan what are you doing!? Come with me and let's talk with Narumi and get things straight. I'm sure you don't want to leave your friends behind."

Mikan put her head down and Misaki sensei noticed water falling, she was crying. She looked up at him and said in a cold voice "What friends?" Misaki sensei was surprised but then tightened his grip "What do you mean by 'What friends'? Come on I'm sure we can talk it out with the others I'm sure it was just a little argument and that they didn't mean it. Come on I'm sure you don't want to leave with these people it was only a little dispute that can be solved." The group stopped when Misaki sensei grabbed Mai by the shoulders and were watching, they all noticed that she winced when he did that and when she started crying Road narrowed her eyes on the man in front of her hurting her new friend. She was about to kill the man but the Earl stopped even though he also narrowed his eyes at this man. When they all heard Mikan say such things in a cold voice they were all surprised. Then Mikan laughed and said "This school holds no place for a thief like me. Now don't you have my class to teach and I should get going I have training to start." Then she walked off ahead with her new teachers following, leaving a stunned Misaki sensei behind. Even though her new teachers heard the cold voice her eyes were soft as she spoke and held sorrow that they knew.

When they were outside they took the ark to go to London, then they used a carriage to go to Alois' mansion. When they arrived Mikan's jaw dropped and so did her mask, all the excitement shown on her face which made everyone surprisingly smile too. Alois smiled at Mikan then dragged her and Road(who was clinged onto Mikan when they got out the carriage) into the mansion to get a better look. Mikan awed at everything he showed her and was being her true self. Alois, Road, the twins, Eruka, Gluttony, Deidara, and Mikan all explored the mansion and had fun talking with one another with the others following and having their own conversations with the others doing the same behind them, except the servants of course. While they were at the end of their tour everyone had learned that Mikan was a very bright kid that well made them feel warm and better inside. Mikan smiled a lot and of course she noticed and stopped immediately. 'What am I doing! if these people are like the others than they...but they don't want to hurt me or they would've already done it!' Mikan thought as she looked around her but then she remembered 'Oh yeah! I'm an awesome judge of character cause even though my classmates tried buddying up with me when Hotaru was around I still didn't trust them and I was right! I just can't let the bad ones that I know will double-cross me get me to lower my guard!' Mikan thought. "Hey! Earth to Mikan!" Alois said waving his hands in front of her face, she just realized this and did a back-flip looking scared shitless.

Mikan just realized where she was a calmed down, everyone had surprised looks on their faces. "Um, what was that all about?" Asked Alois surprised yet amused. "Sorry it's a reflex." Mikan apologized rubbing the back of her head embarrassed. "Hmm, interesting reflex you got there. Is there any other reflexes we should know about?" Itachi said interested. "Hm, don't sneak up behind me, don't approach me when I'm sleepy, and don't say my name. And that's about it I think." Mikan said with her hand under her chin with a thoughtful look on her face. Tykki arched a brow showing his confusion and then voiced it "Then what do we call you?" Mikan shrugged and said "I don't know." Everyone then started naming random names, "Jessica!" "Katelyn!" "Francisca!" "Shiro!" "Kuro!" "Ookami!" then Mikan interrupted them "That's it! I want my name to be Kuro Ookami!" Everyone was quiet for a second contemplating it Road broke into a grin with Alois, creepily similar to one another, "Today Mikan Sakura has died and in her place Kuro Ookami was born!" they said as they dodged Mikan's punch. The twins danced together saying "Kuro Ookami! Kuro Ookami!" Then others either broke into a grin, smiled, or stood indifferently.

Than Claude entered the room, "Dinner is now ready. I hope it is to your liking." he said as he led them to the dining room. Everyone was surprised at all the delicious delicacies that were layed out on a LONG table. When everyone was seated Alois announced "Dig in!" and though many had manners the 'children' of the group practically stuffed their faces. When everyone was done they all decided to take a shower and go to sleep. While everyone was having a nice sleep Mikan was having a dreaded nightmare of everything that happened in her life, "No...stop...why...me?" she cried over and over again, tears spilling out of her eyes and her thrashing on the bed. Then she jolted awake sweating and still crying, she brought her teddy bear she got from her grandpa to her chest and she hugged it tight as she rocked herself back and forth humming a tune. Then she got up still crying, humming and holding the teddy as if it was her life as she made her way to the piano room Alois showed them earlier. She went into the room and sat on the bench infront of the grand piano.

She then started to sing the song she was humming, she always sung this song every night when she was tortured by her 'friends' before and during Alice Academy. Then she started to play the piano as she was singing.

**_By myself,_**

**_All alone,_**

**_In a room void of sound,_**

**_I am here,_**

**_On my own,_**

**_There is no one around,_**

**_In the dark,_**

**_To no one,_**

**_I will speak endlessly,_**

**_By the light of the sun,_**

**_Everything appears bleak,_**

**_I prefer not to see a thing,_**

**_I don't need help from anybody,_**

**_Disrespect me there's nothing I can do or say,_**

**_Just leave me and go away,_**

**_When I walk,_**

**_There is nobody there at my side,_**

**_Growing up,_**

**_Feeling lost,_**

**_Always wanting to hide,_**

**_Struck by love,_**

**_I begin weaving thick webs of lies,_**

**_I can't look at the truth without hurting my eyes,_**

**_I prefer not to see a thing,_**

**_It's not because of anybody,_**

**_It is all my fault, I'm the only one to blame,_**

**_ Just leave alone,_**

**_ Please go away,_**

**_I prefer not to see a thing,_**

**_I don't need help from anybody,_**

**_Disrespect me there nothing I can do or say,_**

**_Just leave me and go away,_**

**_Don't bother coming in,_**

**_There's nothing inside,_**

**_ Of me,_**

By now her tears have stopped only leaving her a tear stained face. She gripped her teddy bear and just curled up on the piano bench, then she saw her teddy bear getting stained by blood from her reopened wounds.

3rd Person view

Claude and the other servants heard Kuro's sorrowful music and decided to have a look, when they went there they saw Kuro singing while crying. "Interesting." Claude said low enough for the other demons to hear. Then they watched her finish the song and hug her teddy bear then stop. They noticed blood stain the pillow and narrowed their eyes. "We'll talk about this with everyone tomorrow. For now let's leave her alone." Claude commanded as he and the others seemed to fade away.

As for the Noahs they were all in the ark talking, or rather discussing what they were gonna teach Kuro tomorrow, when Road who was playing with Lero suddenly jolted upright. Everyone looked at her oddly, then she turned to them and said "Mikan- I mean Kuro is having a nightmare right now and it's rather interesting." "What do you mean interesting?" Adam (the Melliniunm Earl)asked with curious intent. "I just found out her classmates tortured her in many ways and yet she still doesn't blame them sorta like Allen. Oh she just woke up." Road responded. Tykki clucked his tongue and said "Humans are so horrible to do that to their own classmate. I swear-" Tykki was cut off by Road hitting him on the head "Don't swear!" she said, the others laughed at this. Then Road created a door and was about to walk out of it when Sheril asked "Where are you going lovely daughter of mine?" Road turned around with a smirk "To check on my friend of course." Tykki and the twins stood up and said "Me too." Then they all, with Sheril walked into the mansion.

When they entered the mansion they were enveloped by music that held so much emotion that it surprised them. "That's a very beautiful voice." Sheril commented as they followed the voice to it's owner, to their surprise it was Mikan- I mean Kuro that the voice belonged to. "Wow" was the only comment Tykki had as he watched Kuro pour her heart out, the others nodded to shocked, even the twins, to say anything. When when she stopped they still continued watching not noticing the demon servants also watching as she hugged her teddy bear and also noticed just like the demons the blood that stained her teddy bear when she held it. When Road realized this she got mad, 'they' did that to her new friend who she can tell didn't deserve any of that bullshit! She created a door to the ark and stormed through it with her family not far behind.

* * *

**Sorry for making such crappy chapters and then taking long to update. Anyway Bye-Bye!**


End file.
